westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
May 8, 2010: Helter Skelter
Dramatis Personae * Mungo - shifter rogue 7 (Westerling/Brighton County) * Kava - dragonborn paladin 7 (Westerling) * Bim - deva artificer 6 (Malringer) * River - shifter warden 7 (Westerling/Brighton County) * Kristof - human wizard 7 (Westerling/Regis Vale) * Aria - warforged bard 7 (Westerling) * Teodahr - elf ranger 7 (Westerling) Carrying On Kava, River, and Aria tangled with the sqaumous maw, while the gibbering mouther was stuck. Mungo and Bim worked to disable and convert the thundercasters. Teodahr chose (against River's advice) to shoot at the sqamous maw. The gibbering mouther came free and went after Teodahr, hurting him badly. Mungo took out the gibbering mouther out with a well thrown dagger the same round River used her scalebane javelin to take down the sqamous maw. A spirit rises from the body of the squamous maw and addresses Kava: "You have freed me, free the rest of this domain and it is yours. I will be watching." Then it disappears. Bim repairs and converts the rest of the thundercasters to a friendly status. THW rests to restore their strengh. While they rested, they found maps and paperwork indicating there was an armory under one of the smaller towers. Barracks and other sources were also indicated. THW discussed their next steps, and realized that they hadn't encountered something capable of resetting the thundercasters. Experience 10% The Arcane Armory Entering the Armory, THw found stairs down. At the bottom of the stairs, a treasury of arcane tomes and implents were scattered around. In the center of the room they saw a statue of a silvery medusa armed with a greatsword carrying an arbalest the size of a balista. The eyes began to glow and the snakes began to move. The statue was identified as a variant of class of construct known as a warder. After a few attacks, the warder's balista floated away and began attacking as an arcane balista. The hair crawled off and turned into four iron cobras which attacked River and Kava. The warder then charged into the midst of THW trampling some of the iron cobras, knocked Aria, Kava and River prone, it then swept its sword in a great arc injuring River and Aria. Teodahr and Mungo hit the warder, bloodying it. Kava healed River and hit the warder. River recovered, marked everything and shifted out into the room and attacked the arcane balista. The warder rampaged into the rest of the party but is stalled by missing Mungo, then missed with the sweep attack, then used and action point and hit Aria and Mungo. Bim and Aria realized that the constructs were designed to be the servants of arcanists, and much like animals could be calmed with nature skill, these devices could be dominated with an arcana skill check. From behind River, a lurking foulspawn grue appeared out of nowhere and attacked her, poisoning her mind but missed with a claw. Kava bloodied one of the iron cobras. The warder rampaged again, and for a second time, Mungo denied it. Teodahr and Bim both missed. Kava knocked out the warder, and River keeps the iron cobras and grue busy. Teodahr drops a cobra, Kava drops another. THW quickly drops the grue. Treasure 5000 gp in arcane magical components. +2 Pouncing Hide Armor (River passes +2 Serpentskin Hide armor to Teodahr) Experience 10% Clearing the Courtyard Skill challenge 10 successes before 6 failures Stealth - succeed in a group stealth to gain an advantage in an engagement. Athletics/Acrobatics to escape the grell Bluff - gain a tactical advantage Dungeoneering - use knowledge of aberrations to gain an advantage Endurance - its a long string of battles, endure Experince Moderate skill challenge 10% Quest reward 5% 7.90% Achievements Wall of Mungo - standing fast in the face of a vastly superior foe. Awarded to Mungo Thats a record - surviving more than 60 hit points in a single round. Awarded to River May 1, 2010: Session Name Here June 5, 2010: With a Little Help from My Friends Top